


Cuando las luces se apagan

by SungBambu



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, K-pop, 빅뱅
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungBambu/pseuds/SungBambu
Summary: D'scover ha traído consigo muchas sorpresas y estas incluyen una gira por Japón que aleja a Daesung de sus mejores amigos aunque extraña más a unos que a otrosSeungri tiene un secreto en la garganta y aunque lo intenta cantar aún no se lo puede decir a la cara...Un encuentro en Japón que ninguno de los dos olvidará.Daesung x SeungriDaeRi / DaeToryBIGBANG





	Cuando las luces se apagan

Cuando las luces se apagan

Las luces fueron bajando hasta quedar reducida a solo media docena de focos en el escenario, encontrando su salida en cuanto encendieron los efectos de humo que simulaban una niebla y el cuadrado en el suelo comenzó a bajar hasta dejarle en un pasadizo que le llevaba tras bambalinas y desde ahí, a su camerino.

El sudor le apegaba el vestuario a la piel al igual que su cabello tintado en plata a la frente, pero ninguno de los dos presentaba una incomodidad por el momento. Se abría paso entre los miembros del staff, tomando la botella de agua que uno de estos le ofrecía para agradecerle con una sonrisa que mezclaba cansancio y euforia en partes iguales. Giró la tapa hasta quitarla, subiéndola hasta su cabeza para volteársela y bajar el calor que estaba consumiendo su cuerpo, sabiendo que era más provechoso beberla para aliviar su garganta gastada tras veintiún canciones y varios momentos donde se había dedicado a agradecerle a todos sus fans el haber asistido a su concierto.

Ahí arriba había estado feliz, con una enorme sonrisa que podía verse hasta la última fila de los asistentes, -seguramente no exageraba, puesto varias pantallas proyectaban su imagen- pero al acabar todo, un vacío se había hecho presente en su estómago. Podía deberse quizás a que estaba hambriento, no era la primera vez que le ocurría y tampoco sería la primera que lo ignorara completamente.

El concierto había acabado, una presentación de su primer álbum en solitario "D'scover". Se sentía orgulloso de su trabajo, sus proyectos personales concretándose de forma maravillosa, con su propia mercancía y sus fans deletreando su nombre mientras esperaban a que saliera al escenario. Debía admitir que extrañaba estar con BIGBANG , las locuras tras bambalinas y los errores que no tardaban en recalcar entre risas, pero este año habían decidido dejarlo para sus debuts en solitario. Eso no era difícil de darse cuenta: GDragon debía de estar viajando en esos instantes, Taeyang encerrado en el estudio junto a Tablo escribiendo letras, TOP grabando su película y seguramente Seungri estaba diseñando la portada de su álbum o grabando algún mv, completamente comprometido con su nueva faceta artística. Bufó haciendo volar aquellos pensamientos lejos de ahí mientras se revolvía el cabello para quitar el exceso de agua que comenzaba a escurrirle por el cuello de la camiseta blanca hacia su espalda, cerrando tras él la puerta del camarín, dejando los sonidos del exterior atenuados. Dejó la camiseta colgando del respaldo de una silla luego de quitársela por sobre la cabeza antes de tomar asiento dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos se propuso relajarse mientras que el estadio se vaciaba y venían a informarle que podía irse, teniendo que tomar sus cosas e irse al hotel.

Le pareció escuchar el sonido del pomo de la puerta girando, pero se negó a abrir los ojos pensando que era solo alguien del staff haciendo su trabajo, además que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse pesado y los músculos agotados gracias a las largas jornadas.

\- Ni se te ocurra acostumbrarte a nada de esto. Ni a Japón.

Advirtió una voz familiar que le sacó una sonrisa divertida y asumiendo que no venían a avisarle que las fans se habían retirado en su mayoría y podía salir sin temor a que se le abalanzaran encima antes de que llegara al hotel, abrió solo un ojo para asegurarse de que no se lo había imaginado, encontrándose con un rostro marfil adornado con una sonrisa socarrona inclinado hacia él.

\- Hola, D'lite

\- ¿Seungri? ¿No estabas en...? - la sorpresa era auténtica, y sin pensarlo se puso de pie para abrazar a su amigo, así fuese solo por un breve instante para no mojarlo ya que las gotas seguían deslizándose por su cuerpo.

\- Me di el tiempo para venir a apoyarte. Estuve todo el concierto en la zona VIP

\- ¿Y ninguna de las fans se te abalanzó?

\- Vine de incógnito- la voz del menor demostraba obviedad, tomando disimuladamente un poco de distancia al sentirse ligeramente incómodo entre el abrazo y la efusividad que Daesung mostraba. Sus palabras le sacaron una carcajada al cantante, alcanzando a escuchar un "con razón estás entero" murmurado con una sonrisa amplia- Tengo que felicitarte, me encantó tu presentación. Cada canción interpretada con tanto sentimiento ¡cuánta pasión!

\- En verdad estoy feliz de que vinieras. Gracias, Seung- hizo desaparecer sus ojos en la sonrisa, dándose la vuelta para comenzar a guardar sus cosas y colocar luego el zapato sobre la base de la silla para tirar de los cordones hasta soltar el nudo, enfrentándose con una dificultad que le hizo sonar un poco más grave al volver a hablar- Imagino que tus canciones lograrán el mismo efecto. Espero ir a uno de tus conciertos, igual como lo has hecho tú, para apoyarte.

\- Eso espero, mi favorita es una que llamará "Gotta talk to you"- respondió de brazos cruzados apoyado contra la pared mientras le observaba luchar contra el nudo, tensando y destensando los músculos de la espalda y brazos.

\- Me gustaría escucharla

\- ¿Ahora? -su voz se elevó con sorpresa, con el pánico bien disimulado en ella.

\- Claro -la voz se fue bajando hasta que solo murmullos salían de sus labios, todos contra los cordones que no parecían querer ceder haciendo que se moviera un poco exagerado en una rabieta hasta soltar una pequeña exclamación triunfante- ¡Al fin!

\- Daesung uno, cordones cero- curvó la comisura de los labios intentando no soltar una carcajada al verle tan feliz de tener éxito

\- Gracias, gracias- con varias reverencias divertidas se alejó hasta tomar una camiseta de algodón gris y una toalla para secarse al menos un poco el cabello, dándole una corta mirada- Entonces, ¿cómo dijiste que iba la canción?

\- Ah, si...- se aclaró la garganta colocándose derecho para que su voz saliera natural, golpeando los dedos contra la tela dura de sus jeans para guiarse. Estaba ese nerviosismo de entonar algo nuevo, como cuando sus profesores les pedían algún avance luego de semanas de lecciones.

Tengo mucho que decirte hoy

Por favor, ¿escucharás lo que tengo que decir?

¿De causalidad tienes una habitación?

¿Tienes un sitio para poder entrar?

Solamente tú y yo, solos

Solamente nosotros dos, con solo nosotros dos

Quiero decirte algo

Hablemos de eso ahora

\- Me gusta- aplaudió cuando se dio cuenta de que solo cantaría esa parte para él, volviendo a sonreírse realmente encantado con la armonía que Seung había alcanzado. Sin duda había mejorado esos últimos años en su canto y perfeccionado su baile, debía estar orgulloso, pero este parecía ligeramente avergonzado al acabar.

\- Se lo escribí a alguien en especial

\- Sea para quién sea, está muy linda. Incluso con solo esa parte me he quedado enganchado al ritmo. Es tan... relajante- concluyó llevando las manos a la gran hebilla que le cerraba el cinturón, logrando una mirada espantada del menor y un par de tonos más en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Eh? Me la voy a quitar para vestirme más ligero e irme al hotel- alzó una ceja apuntando las alas que adornaban la hebilla, que, sinceramente, era bastante vistosa para andarla trayendo como parte de un vestuario casual.

\- Pero yo estoy aquí- rodó los ojos mostrándose cohibido y molesto por igual.

\- ¿Y me la quieres quitar tú? -soltó una carcajada cuando la expresión de Seungri fue cambiada por una escandalizada, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin poder decir nada- no creí que te molestaría, lo siento. Solamente era una broma. Como compartíamos habitación en Corea, no sería la primera vez que me ves en ropa interior.

\- Y Ji te ha quitado las sábanas y alegado que duermes desnudo, pero no significa que esté acostumbrado a uno o lo otro- se defendió apuntándole con el índice, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa torcida antes de apuntar a la puerta- te espero fuera -avisó alcanzando a ver que Daesung se encogía de hombros y se volteaba dispuesto a cambiarse de tenida.

Una vez fuera, volvió a sumirse en el ruido el movimiento del staff, encontrando alivio en el frío que traía una corriente de aire hasta él. Se sentía un poco atolondrado y su corazón había comenzado a martillar contra su pecho por la última broma del ángel. Era casi molesto ese sentimiento, uno que al parecer ya ni siquiera le permitía estar cerca de él sin que su estómago se revolviera y los nervios afloraban haciéndole sentir torpe tanto al hablar como al actuar.

Se deslizó por el muro hasta tocar el suelo, odiando haberle hecho caso al líder y haber acudido al concierto de Dae. No estaría sintiéndose idiota en esos momentos, con las ganas de gritarle todo lo que tenía atascado en la garganta y que solo podía sacar en letras de canciones. El cansancio acumulado por los viajes empezó a hacer pesar sus párpados y sin percatarse de cuándo, se quedó dormido en esa posición.

Una mano se posó suavemente en su hombro, encontrándose con su rostro sonriente al abrir los ojos que casi le hizo soltar un gruñido por haberle interrumpido el primer sueño en casi dos días.

\- Enfermarás durmiendo en el suelo. Ven, te invito la cena- una sonrisa cálida fue acompañada por su mano extendida para ayudarle a levantar- si nos damos prisa, nos podremos ir a descansar pronto. También estoy agotado

\- Se me ha hecho pesado- murmuró lanzando un bostezo tras decidir que no podía enojarse con Daesung por haberle despertado, aceptando su mano para ponerse de pie y acompañarle hasta el exterior, con el frío envolviéndole- He estado trabajando hasta el amanecer y mi vuelo me dejaba llegar casi justo al concierto. Casi no he descansado.

\- Nuestras rutinas no son tan diferentes- una pequeña risa acompañó sus palabras, llevándole hasta un automóvil sencillo.

Daesung manejaba hacía poco tiempo por su cuenta, ya que por muchos años no se lo permitían en la empresa ni él mismo encontraba el valor para hacerlo. Esos años habían sido duros para la banda, una época oscura y una etapa que preferían no recordar así hubiesen aprendido de los errores, pero había sido todavía más complicada para el ángel, por lo que todos habían estado bajo una estricta vigilancia que incluso perduraba hasta hoy.

Aquello era un regalo, un pequeño respiro y un poco de privacidad que Seungri no estaba seguro de agradecer por completo hasta que logró relajarse con el humor fresco del mayor de los dos, que hacía muecas y gestos exagerados tras el volante, con la mirada siempre al frente.

Pronto el azabache se encontró carcajeándose por sus tonterías, con la mirada iluminada pese al cansancio y contestando con algunas voces graciosas y anécdotas que solo ellos dos comprendían. No podía creer que los medios aun pensaran que existía tensión entre ambos cuando en momentos como esos se la pasaba tan bien en su compañía. Con Daesung no se pasaban penas.

\- Entonces, Seungri- enfatizó el mayor al bajar del automóvil luego de estacionarlo en uno de los espacios del hotel donde se estaba hospedando- ¿le cantarás al amor en este segundo álbum? -empuñó la mano como si sostuviera un micrófono, acercándosela para que le contestara.

\- Si, esa es la temática que he elegido- se podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz, deteniendo la entrevista mientras pedían la llave de la habitación y tomaban el ascensor.

\- El panda está enamorado- perdió todo profesionalismo cuando volvieron a estar solos, abalanzándose hacia él para alborotarle los cabellos de modo fraternal mientras Seungri intentaba zafarse de su agarre entre quejas ahogadas- la verdad es que me gustó la canción que cantaste en el camerino- le dedicó un guiño divertido mientras le soltaba, viendo cómo se acomodaba la chaqueta de corte elegante que traía, una que hacía que su tenida fuera semi formal y fresca.

\- Pensaba hacer un video con esa canción

\- Es lenta, pero agradable- continuó hablando con esfuerzo por no reírse de su apariencia- ¿qué es lo que le quieres decir a esa persona?

\- Es tan solo una canción y no será lenta. Al principio una guitarra, pero los arreglos la hacen más movida.

\- Pero tú la escribiste- debatió el ángel ignorando olímpicamente el disimulado intento de Seung por guiar la conversación por otro lado- y me dijiste que era para alguien. Eso significa que hay algo que quieres decirle y por algún motivo no puedes- concluyó el platinado que ya iba saliendo del ascensor y se movía conocedor hasta la puerta que tenía el número de su llave.

\- Yo no...- los colores le habían abandonado el rostro, respirando lentamente para recuperarlos antes de que su compañero se diera la vuelta y lo descubriera afectado por una respuesta que no podía dar.

\- Te he pillado, ¿no? -preguntó tras el silencio que acompañó al torpe tartamudeo, deslizando la tarjeta por la banda e ingresando una clave especial que cambió la pequeña luz de roja a verde- es lindo estar enamorado.

\- ¿Eso crees? Para mí no parece más que un fastidio

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es amor no correspondido?

\- ¡Qué torpe! No he pedido abajo la llave de mi habitación- acompañó sus palabras de una dramática palmada en la frente aprovechando de escabullirse, eso hasta que una mano ligeramente tostada por el sol le devolvió de la cola de su saco informal haciéndole soltar una exclamación entre sorprendida y enojada- voy a bajar a...

\- No hay habitaciones hasta dentro de tres semanas, a menos que la tengas reservada. Me lo comentó una mucama al llegar. Dijo que era afortunado de hacer reservación previamente, tal parece que ha ocurrido con varios hoteles de la zona.

\- La tengo, de otro modo andaría con las maletas ¿no lo crees? -abrió los brazos para mostrar que no llevaba más que lo puesto consigo.

\- Pero la habitación es bastante grande y tiene unos sofás desde donde no dan ganas de levantarse. Puedo cederte la cama- con la misma calma le tiró de la chaqueta hasta hacerle entrar al cuarto sin poner atención a las débiles protestas del maknae- además no me vas a dejar con la curiosidad rondando. Tanto viaje para no charlar hasta altas horas- siguió hablando casi en reprenda hasta que recordó que seguía halándole de la ropa, soltándole solamente para ver cómo se volvía a ordenar con una mueca de molestia- menos cuando aún no me dices por qué es amor no correspondido.

\- No te voy a dejar dormir en el sofá, menos cuando yo tengo una habitación y mañana das otro concierto. Además, todas mis cosas...- iba diciendo el azabache cuando al alzar la mirada se encontró con una vista panorámica de la ciudad y una variedad de muebles que hubieran provocado una arritmia a Seung hyung, el mayor de la banda con el que compartía nombre- Cristo... es hermoso- susurró olvidando que se arreglaba el saco al mismo tiempo que le debatía, acercándose al ventanal con los ojos brillando gracias a las luces de la cuidad- te están consintiendo demasiado. Más te vale no olvidar que somos una estrella de cinco puntas.

\- Es una suite real. Solo espera a ver la habitación y el baño- ni siquiera prestaba atención al pelinegro mientras que marcaba un anexo en el teléfono, creyendo que hablaba de la estancia y no de la vista, una que por lo demás no era primera vez que admiraba. Con la banda ya habían estado en Japón varias veces en diferentes ciudades, incluso Seungri era el que mejor hablaba japonés de los cinco. Sin dudar ese chico tenía talento con los idiomas, así en ocasiones hiciera como que no lo hablaba y terminaba mostrándose de modo vergonzoso al pronunciar mal todo o cambiar la gramática- ¿Quieres algo de comer? Pediré servicio a la habitación

\- Lo que se te antoje- se encogió de hombros dejando la ventana para acercarse a él, con una idea que no sabía si expresar en voz alta- ¿podemos pedir algo de beber? Unas cervezas o un vino tinto... champaña- siguió sugiriendo al no encontrar respuesta en los ojos del contrario

\- Creo que estaría bien, solo... no se tiene que enterar el manager- respondió al cabo de un momento, girándose ligeramente para hablar por teléfono, haciendo uso de sus clases de japonés. Al menos podía pedir algo de comer sin temer que le trajeran cualquier otra cosa que nada tenía que ver.

\- Claro. De los dos, quien menos desea problemas, soy yo- murmuró sentándose en uno de los sillones, sacando el móvil en lo que Daesung se encargaba de la cena. No le extrañó ver algunos mensajes de su líder, algunos preguntando cómo había llegado de su vuelo, otros si ya estaba en el concierto y los últimos insinuando algunas cosas ante la falta de respuesta del menor. Sintió la vergüenza teñir un poco su rostro debido al último mensaje, decidiendo responderle con algunos "idiota" entre las oraciones que seguro harían carcajear a JiYong al saber que había logrado su objetivo de molestarlo. Para Ji, los sentimientos de Seungri eran tan claros como mirar a un estanque, pero tal parecía que, sin excepción, siempre todos se daban cuenta menos el interesado. No era primera vez que le ocurría, cuando alguien te gustaba era más fácil escribirlo con fuegos artificiales a que se dieran cuenta por si mismos.

\- Deberías decirle -le sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de Daesung, haciendo que subiera los ojos de la pantalla un poco alarmado. A su alivio, no parecía interesado en lo que estaba texteando en su móvil, más bien lo decía por la expresión que tenía mientras lo hacía- ¿hablabas con ella? ¿y qué tal si te corresponde?

\- Le estaba respondiendo a GD. No todas las sonrisas al móvil son por estar charlando con quien te gusta.

\- Ah

\- Además, si no le digo es porque no quiero perder su amistad. Si no me corresponde se tornaría incómodo. Lo arruinaría. Y no vengas con eso de que la amistad no tiene razones para cambiar- advirtió alzando el índice para acallarle, seguro de que saldría con algo parecido- odio esas frases armadas por alguien demasiado optimista y ciego.

\- Está bien, no lo voy a decir- alzó ambas manos a modo de defensa optando por cambiar de tema, al menos por el momento.

Mientras esperaban la cena las anécdotas graciosas no se hicieron esperar, transformando la sala de estar en un ambiente lleno de carcajadas e imitaciones hilarantes de los jefes y de sus propios compañeros. Con pañuelos y sombreros actuaban de manera exagerada, como a veces hacían en los fanmeeting, solamente que aquí no había reparo en lo que decían o como actuaban, siempre cuidando de su imagen. Un suave golpeteo anunció que la comida esperada con tantas ansias al fin había llegado, recibiendo contentos al muchacho del servicio. Tal parecía que nadie le había comentado quien se estaba alojando en aquella habitación, porque al verlos parecía auténticamente sorprendido, pidiendo con algo de timidez un autógrafo de parte de los cantantes, alegando que su hermana menor era una gran fan de BIGBANG y de ellos, obviamente. Como el humor de ambos era bueno, accedieron incluso a una fotografía antes de despedirlo, colocando los platillos en una mesa ovalada y acomodando unos cojines para comenzar a comer. Con una cerveza cada uno hicieron brindis por el debut en tierras niponas de Daesung y por el éxito que seguramente iba a tener "Let's talk about love" que ya tenía varias canciones en grabación de las cuales tendía que elegir media docena. Era un poco injusto al parecer del mayor de los dos, pero Seung no parecía descontento por el trato, por lo que no hizo comentario alguno. Tampoco parecía haberse dado cuenta de que la cerveza no contenía alcohol, algo que no pudo evitar mencionar con burla cuando se la había acabado, dándole otra más para pasar la comida.

\- De igual modo me agrada el sabor- estaba diciendo orgulloso para ocultar la pequeña decepción que se había llevado, sacándole la lengua de manera infantil, ignorando las risotadas del ángel por haberle engañado con tanta facilidad- y tienes razón, si trabajamos mañana lo peor sería amanecer con una hermosa resaca.

\- Además, alcohol y el móvil cerca... luego me acusarás por haberte confesado ebrio y por mensaje- volvió a reír cuando el panda rodó los ojos deteniendo la botella que estaba llevándose a los labios por un trago- sabes que aún me debes algo, no te dejaré en paz con facilidad

\- Eres más insistente que Ji, Daesung. En serio

\- ¿Pero por qué no se lo dices?

\- No quiero hacerlo, ¿está bien? Solo... no quiero y ya- murmuró pareciendo realmente afectado ante la idea, haciendo que el platinado dejara de comer y se inclinara un poco hacia delante para colocarle la mano sobre el hombro en señal de apoyo, uno que a Seungri solo le afligía más- solamente quiero sacarme esto. Tengo veintitrés años, creo que puedo manejarlo, puedo hablar de todos estos sentimientos que me he guardado. Los errores que he cometido. Todo- concluyó esperando a que le soltara el hombro y volviera a mirar a su plato y no a él con tanta profundidad. Las personas se solían sentir incómodas con la mirada de Seung mayor, pero a él le incomodaba la de Daesung. El modo en el que parecía querer llegar a tus sentimientos más ocultos para sacarlos y hacerte sentir mejor. No era algo que quisiera en esos momentos, por lo que el alivio le recorrió cuando su actuación fue lo suficientemente buena para hacerle ver que estaba bien- por otro lado, ¿cómo voy a estar seguro de lo que siento si incluso cuando nos vemos me siento confuso? No sé si es el cariño que ha crecido con el paso de los años o si evolucionó en algo más

\- Si te estuviera entrevistando en este momento, las fans te amarían más de lo que ya lo hacen- aquello le hizo alzar el rostro, dándose cuenta de que había dicho lo último con más sentimientos cargados de lo que se hubiera permitido- en serio, estarían todas gritando en este momento- continúo con voz suave, pareciendo ser ahora el afectado

¿Qué había dicho que le pusiera de ese modo?

\- Daesung, ¿acaso te gusta alguien?

\- No sabría cómo definir lo que siento por esa persona, pero creo que está enamorada de otra- fue su respuesta antes de levantarse y comenzar a coger los platos para dejarlos sobre el carrito que vendrían a buscar del servicio fuera de la habitación, junto a la puerta, más tarde, dando un extraño fin a la cena. Seungri se levantó por inercia a ayudarle, siguiéndolo luego con la mirada cuando pareció ir hacia una puerta de corredera que llevaba hasta la habitación y no pudo evitar preguntarse si era todavía bienvenido a quedarse a dormir allí o debía ir a tomar el ascensor al pasillo e ir a la propia donde estaban sus maletas y una cama reservada solo para él.

\- ¿Estás cansado ya? -se atrevió a preguntar desde el centro de la sala donde antes habían estado comiendo, deteniendo el andar de su compañero, pero no logró que se diera la vuelta al responderle.

\- Me quiero recostar un momento, ¿vemos una película?

Su tono sugería que estaba tan tranquilo como antes de su pregunta lo cual solamente lograba confundirlo más. Cuando creía haber llegado a conocer todas las facetas de su compañero de banda y amigo de años, volvía a encontrarse con un código mucho más difícil de descifrar que el anterior. Ese era Daesung, tan abierto y misterioso a la vez que en algunas ocasiones tenía el impulso de alejarse e ir por alguien más fácil de comprender, como lo que le ocurría en ese instante, en el que la puerta estaba a tan solo unos pasos, muchos menos que los que le llevarían a la recámara; sin embargo, sus pies le llevaban de vuelta a él, tomando el control de la televisión de un mueble para lanzárselo. Al ver que Dae lo había atrapado en el aire le dedicó una sonrisa y una disculpa antes de ir a meterse al baño en lo que él buscaba alguna película que ver.

Cuando su avión arribó, procuró arreglar su imagen lo mejor posible por si le tomaban fotografías. Últimamente parecía estar más fuerte que nunca la moda de aeropuerto, marcando tendencia incluso más que las alfombras rojas y él no estaba dispuesto a mancillar su nombre y su gusto. Con la misma idea se había vestido para asistir al concierto de Daesung por si llegaban a reconocerlo entre el público, aunque por esa vez prefería que no, ya que iba como un espectador más. No quería que las cámaras enfocaran a la noticia equivocada. Sin embargo, en ese momento frente al espejo, estaba seguro de que todo atractivo le había abandonado.

Los ánimos que le había dado Ji Yong hyung no estaban ayudándolo para nada en esos momentos. Muy al contrario, parecían aplastarlo y hacer en su cabeza ecos de consejos y miedos por igual terminando en un lío de sentimientos que no podía controlar. En momentos así, con las manos entre el cabello, los codos apoyados en el lavamanos y los ojos cerrados, solamente tenía ganas de gritar. Golpear algo con los puños y callar las preocupaciones con el ruido externo.

Con su ropa alisada y la cara lavada, volvió a salir del cuarto de baño como si nada hubiera ocurrido, viendo al ángel completamente tendido con la cabeza entre almohadas pasando de canal con expresión aburrida, una que cambió en cuanto lo vio parado a un lado de la cama.

\- ¿Me creerás que hemos visto la mayoría de las que están dando? -apuntó hacia el televisor con el mando mientras hablaba- las otras van por la mitad y no logro conectarme con el argumento. Busca una mientras veo donde está el control de la calefacción. Está demasiado alto- continuó sin dejar que Seung contestara, moviéndose por la habitación intentando apagar o bajar la intensidad del aparato que, hasta ahora el azabache no había notado, estaba volviendo calurosa la habitación. Se deshizo de la chaqueta que llevaba para quedar solamente en camisa, viendo que Dae hacía lo mismo, pero quedando en una camiseta como las que usaba en el gimnasio de la empresa.

La imagen no ayudaba demasiado a callar sus pensamientos, pero como pudo se hizo lugar en la cama para seguir mirando la lista de películas que estaban pasando y que iban a pasar, acabando de elegir una de comedia que hacía tiempo quería ver, pero a la que estaba seguro, poco nada de atención le iba a poner con Daesung a su lado. De pronto escuchó una voz conocida y apareció todo BIGBANG en la pantalla promocionando algunos productos.

\- ¡Pero si somos nosotros! -gritó con una felicidad única el menor de los dos cuando lo vio mientras Daesung movía las almohadas para que ambos pudieran quedar cómodamente sentados- no sabía que seguían pasándolo. Lo grabamos meses atrás.

\- Extraño tanto que estemos todos juntos -soltó el castaño con cierta nostalgia en la voz

\- Hey, pronto volveremos a presentarnos como banda –el maknae intentaba tranquilizarlo con ese tono cálido, pero su mente estaba nuevamente vagando lejos con sus pensamientos.

\- No me molesta tanto el hecho de que nos presentemos por separado. No es eso... -sacudió suavemente la cabeza al negar, volviendo el rostro hacia Seung sin verle realmente.

\- ¿Entonces? -quiso insistir, pero Dae ya estaba nuevamente mirando a la televisión sin dar señales de querer mantener esa conversación- hay algo en especial que extraño de esos momentos... - esta era una oportunidad perfecta, pensaba el menor, pero prefería dejarla ir al igual que las otras que se le habían presentado con anterioridad. El miedo le hacía retroceder y pensar mejor las cosas. Prefirió callar, dejando la duda en Daesung que tardó más en apartar sus ojos de él para ver la película que comenzaban a pasar. Las imágenes se movían y sabía que el protagonista estaba diciendo algo por el modo en el que movía los brazos de arriba abajo, pero pronto se encontró viendo solamente el interior de sus párpados, cayendo lentamente hacia el hombro del mayor en un sueño tranquilo a pesar del caos en su cabeza.

No se percató del momento en el que Daesung apagó la televisión ni sabría decir a qué parte había alcanzado a ver, pero si sintió cuando un par de brazos le rodearon el cuerpo y se encontró contra el pecho de alguien que le transmitía un calor que no era sofocante.

\- Pareces un niño cuando duermes. Espero que no me lleguen patadas, como esas que le dabas a Ji cuando compartían futón - Llegó el susurro a sus oídos, abriendo los ojos lentamente mientras salía del sueño que podía haber durado minutos u horas sin que se diera cuenta.

Despierto pudo sentir el perfume de Daesung colándose en cada respiración y las manos amables que le acariciaban a media espalda. Todos sabían que él odiaba ser abrazado al dormir. En era parte porque le sofocaba, pero también era porque le restaba movimiento. Se sentía apresado por la otra persona y Ji no había dudado en divulgarlo en un programa de variedades, un recuerdo que seguramente estaba en las mentes de sus fans aun cuando ya ninguno estaba viviendo en ese dormitorio. Sin embargo, en esos momentos estaba tentado a abrazarle de vuelta y dormir embriagado por el perfume masculino. De pronto se sentía bien estar entre los brazos de alguien.

Sabía que debía quedarse quieto para disfrutar por más tiempo de la cómoda posición, pero quería averiguar si Dae le estaba abrazando consiente o era solamente su parte amable, una que le mostraría a cualquier amigo. No quería ilusionarse y ver que el encanto solamente duraría hasta la media noche como el hechizo de Cenicienta. Albergar esperanza no siempre era bueno y menos para un corazón frágil.

Tenía claro que la burbuja de lo confortable se reventaba al más mínimo movimiento o al menor intento de hablar, pero aun así alzó el rostro sintiendo el calor subir a su rostro, instalándole la vergüenza en las facciones, notable incluso con la escasa luz cuando se encontró con las oscuras pupilas.

\- S-Seung. Yo... lo siento. Sé que te molesta que te abracen. Yo... no debí... - los ojos de Daesung se abrieron con un poco de pánico y los brazos pronto fueron retirados de su cuerpo entre balbuceos un tanto exagerados.

\- Gracias por quitarme los zapatos. Ya me he dormido calzado y no es cómodo -murmuró el menor entre un bostezo, haciendo un esfuerzo por que su voz no se cortara. Su corazón se había acelerado y estaba orando para que Daesung no se enterara, pero este parecía demasiado confundido para notar su esfuerzo por trivializar el momento.

El silencio recayó una vez más entre ellos, pero el mayor no parecía tener intensiones de volver a abrazarle ni de dormir. Boca arriba, miraba hacia el techo como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo. Seung había llegado a pensar que se había dormido y no lo notaba por el ángulo, pero al cabo de un momento soltó un largo suspiro, comenzando a hablar en un tono bajo y a ritmo lento, como pensando cada una de las cosas que decía.

\- En ocasiones, cuando llegamos a la última canción en los conciertos, mi corazón late rápidamente... -comenzó a decir, con la pausa hecha como para que Seung captara a qué venían aquellas palabras- Es como si me hubieran inyectado adrenalina estando arriba y no puedo sacarme esa euforia del cuerpo hasta horas después de que estamos fuera del escenario.

Cuando estoy en las presentaciones con ustedes y miro hacia las luces de los lighstick de cada uno de nuestros fans titilando al ritmo de nuestras canciones, siento que logré todo lo que algún día soñé. Estoy haciendo lo que me apasiona, lo que me hace feliz... Pero, desde un tiempo hasta ahora, siento un vacío enorme en el pecho.

No importa si estoy con ustedes o si, como hoy, me presente en solitario. Cuando todo acaba, me siento vacío.

\- ¿Y sabes qué es lo que lo provoca? -Seung, que hasta ahora había estado escuchándolo en silencio, apoyaba el codo contra la cama para mirarle detenidamente. Conocía ese sentimiento de primera mano, pero no se había imaginado que algo así pudiera perturbar a Daesung. Él siempre se mostraba tan sonriente, tan animado que muchas veces nadie lograba darse cuenta de que debía tenderle una mano para que no se desmoronara.

\- Creo saberlo

\- ¿No me lo dirás?

\- ¿Y porqué lo haría? -giró a penas el rostro para que sus miradas se encontraran. Lo había dicho con tanta calma que no lograba encender el enfado en el menor y eso mismo muchas veces le molestaba- tú no me has dicho que es eso que tanto le quieres decir a esa chica.

\- ¿Porqué insistir en eso? -se lamentó el menor con un gesto de sufrimiento.

\- Si no me confías ese secreto no puedo confiarte el mío -murmuró con diversión en el gesto, pero no en su mirada, picándole suavemente una mejilla con el índice- mejor duérmete, pequeño panda.

\- No me digas así. Ya soy mayor.

\- Te comportas como un niño conmigo. Eres un pequeño panda.

\- Eres un... -gruño con infantilismo, el que le hizo hacer una mueca espantada al darle la razón con un solo gesto, volteándose con enfado fingido para no tener que enfrentar su mirada y sonrisa burlona.

\- Es porque me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia alguien y no logro aceptarlo -respondió con cansancio, logrando que Seung volviera a darse la vuelta para verle con algo de sorpresa.

\- Si pretendes que por eso te diga a quién va dirigida mi canción o qué le quiero decir, no lo has logrado... -intentó bromear, pero la sonrisa no llegó a tocar los labios del mayor- ¿porqué no lo puedes aceptar? ¿es una chica con pareja? ¿una modelo? ¿una actriz casada? -fue tanteando con sus preguntas en busca de un cambio de expresión y también con un poco de miedo por la respuesta- ¿una extranjera?

\- No, nada de eso -se limitó a sacudir la cabeza a casa sugerencia, de pronto encontrando que ambos estaban sentados en la cama charlando.

\- ¿Tiene problemas legales? ¿viuda? ¿una ex de nuestros amigos? -siguió insistiendo hasta que una idea cruzó por su mente. Era una loca posibilidad, pero se encontró aferrado a la esperanza así lo hubiera evitado antes- ¿es acaso un chico?

\- Seung, por favor no me odies -la súplica lo sacudió, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. Su mente había quedado en blanco y no se dio cuenta cuando Daesung se había movido hacia él tomándole el rostro entre las manos uniendo sus labios. Primero fue solamente un toque suave, comenzando a moverlos lentamente para besarle encontrándose luego de unos interminables segundos correspondido por el menor.

Lo había besado antes por casualidad en los programas de variedades -toques suaves de labios que ni siquiera debían ser considerados besos- e incluso habían bromeado con ello en algunos fan meeting, aunque por lo general se daba entre el líder y el maknae o Seung mayor y él, pero no recordaba haber sentido la suavidad del borde de su boca ni el modo en el que parecían acoplarse haciendo que el tocar sus labios no pareciera suficiente. Se encontró humedeciéndole los labios y en cambio tener el permiso para invadir su boca. Parecía que el mundo se había detenido, dejando que disfrutara de algo que había estado deseando día y noche durante meses completos.

Pero la burbuja tenía que explotar y solamente hizo falta una pequeña mordida en el labio inferior de Seung para que se separara con la respiración agitada, dejando que leyera el miedo en sus ojos.

\- Lo siento. Sabía que estaba mal -se apresuró a ponerse de pie, frotándose los brazos con nerviosismo mientras miraba hacia cualquier lugar menos donde el menor- perdóname.

\- Daesung -el castaño no parecía querer escuchar y pronto se encontró solo en la habitación con todo dándole vueltas.

Se había quedado congelado en la cama, pareciendo solo una fantasía el que recién se hubiera estado besando con el mayor. Había intentado reunir todo su valor para confesar sus sentimientos y con ello se había subido al avión para asistir al concierto de Daesung, con la única finalidad de acabar con los pensamientos que le abrumaban. Quería acabar con ello, confesarse para bien o para mal, pero había acabado mudo en el único escenario que jamás había pasado por su mente.

\- Dae... Daesung -insistió con las sábanas entre las manos intentando detener el temblor en ellas. Se había besado con su hyung, sus sentimientos habían quedado expuestos ya ¿qué tenía por perder?

Encontró las fuerzas para levantarse, caminando hacia la sala de estar. No recordaba haber escuchado la puerta abrirse, lo que le aliviaba ya que el mayor no se había ido, pero le dejaba con la duda de en donde se había metido. Por entre las cortinas pudo ver la terraza y una figura apoyada contra la baranda, armándose nuevamente de valor para salir a su encuentro.

\- Debes odiarme... por favor no lo hagas -susurró Daesung antes de que pudiera llegar hasta él, pero no se detuvo hasta colocarse a su lado, posándole la mano sobre el hombro aun cuando este le daba la espalda- soy un idiota. Perdóname, Seung. No debí dejarme llevar, pero llevo tanto tiempo sintiendo... ya no quiero sentir esto.

\- ¿Qué está mal en mí? -las palabras saliendo de Daesung le volvieron a congelar, sintiendo que se clavaban en su mente. Llevaba tanto tiempo sintiendo cosas por Dae que solamente quería confesarlas, pero él acababa de decir que no quería sentirlas.

\- ¿En ti? No, Seung. No hay nada malo en ti. Soy yo... no debería sentir esto -se apresuró a voltearse cuando el menor le soltó, tomándolo del antebrazo para que no se siguiera alejando. Podía ver las lágrimas amenazando los oscuros ojos del menor y la comprensión llegó tarde a él, pero Seung no le dejó continuar.

\- ¿Quererte está mal? ¿desearte del modo en el que te deseo está mal? -continuó preguntado con algo de enfado en su voz, uno que hizo que Dae abriera y cerrara la boca sin encontrar como explicarse, como retractarse de algo que realmente había querido decir- ¿Debo creer que hay algo malo en ti y en mi por besarte?

\- Seung, no...

\- No, Dae. Si eres de los que piensan que amar está mal, que querer a alguien es algo malo, no quiero escucharlo. No sabes cuántos meses me he comido la cabeza pensando en cómo confesarte mis sentimientos y seguir adelante si era unidireccional. En cómo podría afectarnos, a ti, a mí y a BIGBANG.

\- Quizás no esté mal, pero todo esto es complicado. No me imaginé que me fueras a corresponder, pero si solamente nos detenemos a pensarlo, esto simplemente no puede ser.

\- No comprendo cómo primero me besas y luego dices algo así -alzó ambas manos derrotado, aprovechando de deshacerse de su agarre más confundido que cuando salió a buscarlo- ¿te gusto?

\- No se trata de eso. Por supuesto que me gustas

\- Entonces no entiendo

\- Está mal...

\- Algo tan mal no puede sentirse tan bien, Daesung -terció mostrando la exasperación con todo su cuerpo al volver a acercarse y como si fueran imanes, este lo envolvió con sus brazos buscando volver a probar sus labios.

Sus bocas colisionaron con violencia, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle, no más de lo que les importaba estar expuestos, en la mira de cualquiera que saliera por alguno de los balcones cercanos. El menor enredó los brazos al cuello de Daesung para eliminar cualquier distancia entre sus cuerpos a la vez que se curvaba hacia atrás cediendo con gusto al paso de su lengua dentro de su boca. La tormenta de sentimientos que le había manejado antes había quedado olvidada, pareciendo irreal en la memoria cuando las manos del platinado se dedicaban a reconocer su cuerpo, deteniéndose con sospecha cuando se encontró con la orilla de sus pantalones lo que le devolvió por unos segundos la razón. No estaba seguro de poder hablar luego de que le robaran el aliento, así que el mayor solo fue empujando sus cuerpos de vuelta a la habitación y no pudo haber imaginado la risa ronca saliendo de los labios enrojecidos entre nuevos y desesperados besos. No podían evitar ser arrastrados por el deseo reprimido y las confesiones con y sin palabras que habían intercambiado, cayendo en la cama entre nuevas risas como si volvieran a ser un par de adolescentes, mirándose por unos momentos con un atisbo de incredulidad. La discusión olvidada, los corazones latiendo con fuerza.

\- No hagas eso -logró murmurar Daesung cuando las manos de Seung recorrían sus brazos sin dejar de verse a los ojos, inclinándose para presionar sus labios sin tener suficiente de sus besos. Estaba demasiado consiente de sus pieles tocándose y sus respiraciones agitadas como si en vez de besarse hubieran jugado una carrera.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo?

\- Porque si lo haces... yo... no podré contenerme -admitió con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas y las de Seungri igualando su color, solo que este se coronaba con una sonrisa que, supuso, solamente les guardaba a sus compañías nocturnas. Creyó que se sentiría celoso de esos pensamientos, pero estaba extrañamente cómodo de saber que se las dirigía a él y así sonase posesivo, desde ese día las quería todas para sí mismo.

\- Pero no somos extraños -argumentó dejándose besar nuevamente y al separar sus bocas se alzó para atacar su cuello con besos suaves y ligeros como si se posaran mariposas en su piel- y, al menos yo, llevo mucho tiempo esperando por esto.

Daesung hizo la cabeza hacia un lado como si lo estuviera pensando, provocando una carcajada en el menor que le hizo sonreír tras asentir como si su conclusión hubiera llegado. Si tenía la opción de dejar de oír aquellas risas, no la tomaría. Como si lo hubieran ensayado, las manos fueron despojándolos de sus ropas entre besos, murmurándose palabras inteligibles entre el recorrido de sus músculos y los besos abrasando la piel desnuda.

Seung sabía que Dae había estado con otras personas antes al igual que él, pero estaba entregándose a las sensaciones como si fuese la primera vez. El roce de los dedos tostados enviaba corrientes placenteras, haciendo que su cabello se erizara en la nuca y se alzaran los vellos en sus brazos, buscando aquella boca que parecía querer marcarle el cuello con una ansiedad que no recordaba. No creía que su memoria le estuviera fallando o que esta simplemente quería jugar a favor del, actualmente, rubio. Había algo adictivo en la forma en la que encajaban sus bocas, la suavidad con la que las manos se movían hacia su abdomen logrando quitar el cinturón y como reprimía un gemido al sentir como empujaban sus caderas.

Una pequeña alarma pasó por sus mentes cuando la ropa interior era lo único que les impedía encontrarse completamente, separándose casi sin aliento. El menor había parecido estar seguro momentos antes, pero su mirada parecía tan sorprendida como la de Daesung cuando sus ojos se encontraron, suavizándose lentamente.

\- Hacía tanto que quería tenerte así... - el ángel había sido el primero en encontrar las palabras, pero no esperaba que el rostro de Seungri se transformara con una sonrisa lasciva. No se había dado cuenta del significado que aquella frase podía tomar cuando el menor estaba semi desnudo bajo su cuerpo y con el labio partido gracias a una mordida que no recordaba haber proferido- n-no me refería a... es decir, yo...

\- Kang Dae Sung, no tenía idea de que tuvieras pensamientos tan eróticos respecto a mí.

\- Seung, no hablaba de...

\- No te juzgo, puedo sentir tus pensamientos – interrumpió atreviéndose a mostrarse divertido por la situación. Había enmudecido al mayor con aquello, momento perfecto para enredar los cabellos entre sus dedos y hacer que sus bocas chocaran, sus cuerpos volviendo a encontrarse con un jadeo necesitado.

\- ¿Siempre vas a arruinar el romance de ese modo? – arqueó ambas cejas interrogantes antes de curvarse para alcanzar el pecho desnudo de Seungri, atrapando la piel entre sus dientes cuidando no hacerle daño. Podía oír desde ahí el ruido de la ciudad siendo aplacado por la voz del menor, que hundía el abdomen como si pudiera evitar los besos que se abrían camino hacia abajo, coloreándole la piel.

\- Me vas a dejar marcas. Daesung, no -la queja proferida con demasiado placer en el tono para ser tomada en cuenta, ignorando a propósito la pregunta, recibiendo lo mismo a cambio:

\- El maquillaje hace milagros.

Se había perdido la inseguridad del beso robado, no había que pensarlo demasiado para darse cuenta, y las manos no parecían dudar en recorrer los muslos níveos, con los dedos enroscándose en el elástico del bóxer para tirar hacia abajo. No había vergüenza en la mirada de Seung, siguiendo cada movimiento y haciendo un puente con las piernas para que este continuara su camino hasta acabar junto a las demás prendas para luego cruzarlas en la espalda del platinado. Innecesarias las palabras, Dae se arqueó hacia delante tomándole con la boca y, aún sin estarle viendo sabía que el azabache había dejado caer la cabeza entre las esponjosas almohadas luego de soltar el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

No sabía que tan gruesas eran las paredes entre una habitación y otra para evitar que los sonidos escaparan de allí, pero no impidió que su lengua se enredara en el miembro despierto queriendo oír una y otra vez las palabras a medias que parecía proferir el maknae cuando sus labios le atrapaban. Seung se había quejado de que le marcaría el abdomen con sus besos, pero parecía haber perdido el sentido cuando sus uñas se deslizaron por la espalda dorada dejando la huella de su paso, arqueándose debido al placer que le estaban dando. Sabía que tendría que cuidarse con el vestuario del siguiente concierto, pero de eso se preocuparía más tarde.

Daesung no sabía si el menor había estado con otro hombre antes y no le interesaba averiguarlo, no por esa vez al menos, por lo que deslizaba su lengua por el falo con diferentes ritmos haciendo de un minuto una hora. Sentía la necesidad de descargar su propio placer, un hormigueo casi doloroso que pedía atención y que Seungri quizás comprendía por que estaba tirando de él. Exigía tenerle de regreso contra sus labios con ligeros jalones de cabello, temiendo acabar demasiado pronto sin haberle hecho disfrutar lo mismo.

Despacio se fueron girando hasta quedar ambos de costado, los dedos fríos del menor deshaciéndose de la última prenda que ocultaba la hombría del que por años fue su compañero de banda. Si temblaron al rodearle Daesung no lo notó, estaba extraviado entre las corrientes que su solo tacto generaba, perdido la ferocidad con la que le sus lenguas se enredaban. Las fantasías no tenían comparación alguna con la mano de Seung entregándole placer, buscando tomar ambos cuando los jadeos hicieron cortar los besos y unir sus frentes dejando salir sus nombres entre gemidos.

En un silencioso consenso las respiraciones se fueron regulando. Por esa noche era suficiente redescubrirse entre besos y caricias, sin opacar los sentimientos confesados, soltando algunas risas como si aun no pudieran caer en que todo aquello había ocurrido realmente.

\- Te amo – los párpados se sentían pesados, cayendo a pesar de los esfuerzos por mantener los ojos abiertos. Los brazos de Daesung le habían atraído y envuelto en un abrazo que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de acabar.

\- Y yo a ti, ¿todavía lo dudas? – murmuró Seung sin saber si el mayor había logrado entenderle. No importaba de todos modos, porque se lo repetiría a la mañana siguiente y todas las veces que le fueran posibles.

***

Las luces fueron bajando hasta quedar reducida a solo media docena de focos en el escenario y sintió que perdía el aliento una vez más. Su corazón iba a toda velocidad y una energía única corría por sus venas. Cuando la plataforma cuadrada donde estaba de pie comenzó a bajar, un miedo comenzó a crecer en su pecho. Los gritos de los fans parecían lejanos a medida que se adentraba entre los pasillos hacia su camerino, queriendo cerrar los ojos para respirar lentamente, esperando a que la sensación se pasara, pero entonces su mirada se encontró con unos ojos negros y una sonrisa amplia que le hizo desaparecer todos los males. Probablemente él estaba pensando en lo mismo, en ese miedo que surge cuando las luces se apagan y te sientes solo, porque le tendió una mano para sujetarla con fuerzas.

En ese momento volvió a sentir que estaba justo donde quería estar y el miedo que antes parecía agobiarle fue llenado con la calidez del menor. Comprendió entonces que no volvería a sentir ese vacío si Seung estaba allí, junto a él.


End file.
